Free! Eternal Little Summer
by Takane'Chan
Summary: Los padres de Haru se van de viaje, y Haru es obligado a ir a un campamento de verano. La profesora del campamento les manda un trabajo de dibujar lo que quieren ser de mayores, pero Haru no sabe que dibujar. Gracias a la ayuda de Rin, podrá dibujar al final su deseo? Nota: Personajes de la novela, son pequeños.


_**Buenas! La verdad, yo tenía pensado hacer esto más largo, MUCHO más largo, pero realmente me gusta como ha quedado así :3**_

_**Nota: Esto ocurre cuando los personajes aún son pequeños, la edad que tienen en la novela.**_

_**Disclaimer: Free! Y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Koji Ouji y Futoshi Nishiya.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.**_

_**Free! ~Eternal Little Summer~**_

-Iras a un Campamento de verano – me dijeron mis padres justo antes de salir por la puerta e irse de viaje dejándome solo en casa.

Caminaron hacia el coche y se fueron. ¿Un campamento de verano? No quiero ir. Siquiera me han dicho donde ni cuando, así que paso. Subo a mi habitación y cojo mi bañador. Voy a la ducha, me pongo el bañador y entro a la bañera, llena de agua fría. Era temprano por la mañana, tan solo me había levantado para despedirme de mis padres, pero no esperaba que me dijesen aquello.

Dejo que mi cuerpo se hunda en el agua. Sé que puedo confiar en ella si la trato con gentileza y carió ella no tendrá razones para dañarme. Tan solo debo confiar y…

-¡Haru-chan! – escucho que me gritan y alguien me saca del agua.

-¿Makoto? – le miro sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No te lo han dicho tus padres? ¡Vengo a buscarte! – exclama y sonríe – El campamento de verano, tus padres me dijeron que ibas a ir y que te pasara a buscar.

-No iré – vuelvo a hundirme en el agua.

-Vamos – Makoto vuelve a sacarme.

Como llevo el bañador puesto, no tengo que preocuparme de que vea algo innecesario por suerte.

-Makoto, que no quiero ir.

Y, a pesar de todas mis negativas, me arrastra hasta mi habitación y me empuja dentro. Dice que no podré salir hasta que esté vestido, y que si tardo más de 10 minutos, entrará él mismo a vestirme. Suspiro con resignación. Saco una camiseta y unos pantalones del armario, me los pongo sobre el bañador –a pesar de que está mojado– y salgo de la habitación.

-¡Bien, vámonos!

Una hora después, estamos en la puerta de nuestra escula, el lugar donde se hacía el campamento. Entramos y nos dirigimos a una de las aulas donde las sillas estaban puestas en círculo. Al entrar, ya había bastante gente sentada, y Makoto y yo no encontrábamos lugar.

-¡Haru-chan, Mako-chan! – escuchamos que nos llamaban.

-¡Nagisa! – responde Makoto y le saluda.

Nos sentamos con él, que nos había guardado dos sitios a su izquierda. Makoto y él comienzan a hablar. Al lado derecho de Nagisa había sentado un chico de cabello azul oscuro y gafas. A mi lado había una silla vacía.

-Haru-chan – escucho una voz a mi lado. Me giro hacia ella.

-Rin – digo a modo de saludo.

Se sienta a mi lado y poco después entra una mujer adulta, que debería ser nuestra monitoria. Todos se sientan y ella nos mira.

-¡Buenos días! – dice sonriendo felizmente – Soy vuestra monitora, Miho Amakata.

-¡Ama-chan-sensei! – grita Nagisa, y todos asienten.

Después de que ella se presentara, nos llegó el turno a nosotros. Empieza por el chico a su izquierda, y de ahí poco a poco, persona por persona, hasta que llega al chico del lado de Nagisa. Se presenta como Ryûgazaki Rei. Todos los chicos estallan en risas, ya que tiene nombre de chica. Hazuki Nagisa, también nombre de chica. Tachibana Makoto, otro nombre de chica. Nanase Haruka, yo, también nombre de chica. Y por último, Matsuoka Rin, otro nombre de chica. A partir de ahora, seguramente nos apodaran el quinteto femenino o algo así por estar todos juntos y tener todos nombres de chica.

Cuando acaban las presentaciones, Amakata-sensei explica que iremos a una casa de campo para el campamento, y allí deberíamos decir que nos gustaría ser de mayores, y a final del campamento debíamos entregar a la monitora un dibujo sobre lo que habíamos decidido. El campamento comenzaría al día siguiente, debíamos encontrarnos todos frente a la escuela y allí cogeríamos el autobús que nos llevaría a nuestro destino.

Tras darnos la explicación, todos nos levantamos y salimos. Hoy solo era una ''presentación y preparación'' para el viaje. Al salir de clase, voy a casa junto a Makoto.

-Haru-chan – me llama. Le miro esperando a lo que quería decir – No te retrases mañana, vale? Deberías estar listo cuando suba a tu casa a buscarte.

-Vale.

Me despido de él y subo a mi casa, yendo directo a mi habitación. Me dejo caer sobre la cama sin ganas de hacer nada. No quiero ir al campamento. No quiero hacer ese dibujo. No quiero decidir ya que quiero hacer dentro de 10 años por lo menos. Tengo la sensación de que este será un verano inolvidable.

-¡Haru-chan! – grita Makoto despertándome de mi sueño.

-¿Qué? – respondo apenas sin voz.

-¡Que llegaremos tarde, vamos, levántate!

Genial. Tenía tan pocas ganas de ir que me he dormido. Me levanto sin ganas y empiezo a cambiarme de ropa. Me pongo lo primero que saco del armario, unos pantalones cortos tejanos y una camiseta azul con un delfín.

-¿Dónde tienes la mochila con el saco de dormir?

No respondo. No tengo nada preparado. Makoto me matará.

-¡No me digas que no tienes nada listo aún! – grita exasperado - ¡Vamos a prepararlo ahora, rápido!

Y se pone a rebuscar entre mis cajones y el armario hasta sacar tres camisetas, tres pantalones, ropa interior, un par de mis bañadores y el saco de dormir. Lo mete todo en dos mochilas y sale de la habitación tirando de mí. Yo le sigo sin ganas.

-Date prisa.

Corre y tira de mí. No tardamos mucho en llegar a la escuela. Ya estaban todos en el autobús y solo faltábamos nosotros. Subimos y nos sentamos tras Nagisa y Rei. Rin tampoco ha llegado aún… Va, da igual, tampoco me interesa, al menos alguien podrá librarse de esto. Me levanto para darle mi autorización a la profesora, y justo cuando estaba en la puerta, entra Rin de un salto al autobús, cayendo sobre mí.

-Ah, perdón, Haru-chan. ¿Estás bien? – dice levantándose rápidamente y con la respiración entrecortada.

-Sí, y tu? Estás agotado.

Él asiente, pero no dice nada, tan solo responde con una de sus sonrisas y va a sentarse detrás de Makoto. Vuelvo a mi asiento y le miro. Se había quedado dormido apoyado en la ventana. Se le veía tan… inocente.

-Haru-chan – me llama Makoto - ¿Qué dibujarás tú?

-No lo sé.

-Supuse que dirías eso – ríe – Yo lo tengo claro. Bombero. Así podré salvar a todos los gatitos que pueda –dice, le brillan los ojos en cuanto menciona a los gatos.

-¿Eh? ¿Mako-chan quiere ser bombero? – exclama Nagisa delante de nosotros.

-¡Sí! – responde Makoto sonriendo ampliamente.

-Uwaaah… ¡Yo quiero ser astronauta! Así podré ir a otros planetas y conocer alienígenas.

-Nagisa-kun, los alienígenas no existen. Está probado por la ciencia.

-¿Eh? Rei-chan, eres aburrido – dice poniendo una expresión de tristeza totalmente fingida.

-Yo seré científico y te demostraré que los alienígenas no existen.

-No podrás, los descubriré antes de que lo puedas demostrar.

Y ahí comenzó una pelea muy estúpida entre ambos, como si fueran niños de 5 años peleándose por un juguete. A mi lado, escucho a Makoto reírse al ver la actitud de Rei y Nagisa. Miro a Rin preguntándome qué querrá ser él.

-Haru-chan – dice Rin sorprendiéndome - ¿De verdad no sabes que quieres ser?

-No.

-Oh… ¡Pues yo te ayudaré a descubrirlo! – exclama levantándose de su asiento y apoyando la barbilla sobre el respaldo de mi asiento, levanto la cabeza para mirarle – Y no me importan todas tus negativas, no haré igualmente.

Se volvió a sentar y no tardó mucho en volver a dormirse. Mientras, Nagisa, Rei y Makoto hablaban de sus sueños de futuro, y yo miraba por la ventana preguntándome que podría dibujar.

Hemos tardado dos horas en llegar a nuestro destino. Al final los cinco nos quedamos dormidos en el autobús, pero nos despertamos en cuanto llegamos a la cabaña.

Ahora la profesora está haciendo el repartimiento de habitaciones. 5 personas por habitación. Para nosotros, entonces, ya estaba hecho el grupo, así que somos los primeros en tener habitación. Subimos a la habitación y había dos literas y una cama sola. Nagisa sube a una de las literas, y Rei se pone debajo. Makoto le avisa de las molestias de Nagisa para dormir, y después se va a la cama individual. Rin sube a la litera y yo me quedo debajo de él. No ha habido problemas para decidir las camas. Dejamos nuestras cosas sobre las camas y luego salimos a explorar el entorno. Estaba rodeado de bosque, había una piscina, y a unos pocos metros, había un lago.

Poco rato después fuimos a comer todos juntos, en el comedor, con los demás chicos y la profesora. Durante la comida no ocurre ningún incidente digno de contar, y por la tarde íbamos a hacer escalada en grupos de dos. Rin no me deja solo en ningún momento. Parece que está completamente decidido a hacerme decidir algo para ser de mayor.

-Haru-chan, no te gustaría ser escalador profesional? – dice mientras estábamos completando un circuito.

Paso de aquella pregunta.

El día pasa rápido y no tarda en caer la noche. Cenamos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones. Me estiro en mi cama, sin sacar el saco de dormir. Miro al techo, la cama de Rin, esperando que al menos me deje dormir tranquilo.

-¡Hablemos de algo! – dice Nagisa.

Y solo esas palabras y los asentimientos de los otros, ya me hacen saber que no podré dormir bien.

Al final no he dormido casi nada. Ya es de día y estoy agotado y con sueño. Nagisa, Rei, Makoto y Rin estuvieron hablando hasta por lo menos las 4 de la madrugada, y luego Nagisa y Rin hasta… hace una hora más o menos. Desayunamos y después salimos al bosque.

Por grupos de cinco, los de habitación, tenemos que hacer una "carrera de orientación". Nos dan un mapa y los diferentes puntos por los que hay que pasar. Los primeros tres puntos eran sencillos de encontrar, pero después se complicaba más la cosa y llega un momento en el que realmente no sabíamos encontrar el punto de encuentro. Nagisa dice que nos separemos, pero entonces solo será peor.

-Deberíamos quedarnos aquí quietos y ya vendrá alguien a buscarnos, no? – dice Makoto asustado.

-¿Y si no viene nadie? – responde Rei aún más asustado.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos. Yo creo que no estamos perdidos. Mirad los arboles – dice Rin – tan solo hemos estado caminando en círculos durante mucho rato. Pero escuchad.

Tras decir aquello, todos se quedan en silencio, prestando atención a su alrededor. Se podría escuchar… ¿el sonido de unos patos?

-Estamos cerca del lago.

Rin comenzó a caminar y nosotros le seguimos. No tardamos mucho en llegar al lago que había cerca de la cabaña, donde esperaba la monitora. Nagisa, Rei, y Makoto fueron corriendo hacia ella con miedo por lo ocurrido momentos antes.

-¿Qué? ¿No te interesa la idea de ser explorador?

Suspiro y voy también con la profesora con tal de no hacer caso a Rin durante un rato. Bien que nos haya salvado y tal, pero no quiero que me pregunte todo el rato cosas así. Noto como me sigue rápidamente y comienzo a correr para alejarme de él. Al rato, sin darme cuenta, hemos llegado a la cabaña, y ambos corríamos hacia nuestra habitación. Entro antes que él y me tiro sobre mi cama.

Noto una respiración sobre mí, demasiado cerca. Abro los ojos y veo a Rin sobre mí. Intento empujarle para quitarle de encima de mí, pero no lo consigo por mucho que lo intente. Al final me doy por vencido.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasa, Haru-chan? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? – dice, y noto un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Rin. Si he de saber que quiero hacer de mayor, quiero descubrirlo por mi cuenta, no por ayudas ajenas. Céntrate en encontrar tu futuro y no el mio.

-Perdón – dice, se levanta y se va.

¿Puede que haya sido muy duro con él? No, no lo creo. No creo que a él le haya afectado mucho. Tengo razón, es mi futuro y no necesito a nadie para descubrirlo. Creo…

Pasan los días y llega el penúltimo día del campamento. Aquel día, al llegar de las actividades matutinas, me quedé dormido y me perdí la comida. Bueno, da igual, tampoco tenía hambre. Por la tarde tenemos tiempo libre para hacer lo que queramos. Yo iré al lago. Me levanto y me pongo el bañador, luego vuelvo a vestirme para bajar. Al llegar abajo, veo a Makoto, Nagisa y Rei sentados en un banco dibujando. Me acerco sin que se den cuenta y veo que estaban haciendo los dibujos para la profesora. Había uno cerca bastante bien dibujado, pero no sé de quién es. Es un policía, arrestando a alguien que se parecía un poco a mi. Bueno, será mi imaginación.

Camino hacia el lago y dejo mi ropa sobre una piedra que había en la entrada. Salto desde el muelle al agua y dentro nado un poco, libre y felizmente, sin nadie que nos moleste, ni a mi, ni al agua, hasta que me quedo estirado sobre ella, sin hundirme. Cierro los ojos por la molestia del sol, y me relajo ahí, sobre el agua, como si nada hubiera pasado, somos solo ella y yo, nada ni nadie más. Creo que podría…

De repente no puedo respirar, me estaba hundiendo en el agua. Intento nadar hacia la superficie, pero no puedo salir. Algo me lo impide. No puedo moverme y no puedo respirar. ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada al agua para que ella me haga esto. Entonces, ¿por qué? Y mi cuerpo sube solo a la superficie. Respiro agitadamente al salir y miro a mí alrededor. Veo a Rin detrás de mi riéndose.

-¿Se puede saber que haces? ¡Pensaba que iba a morir! – exclamo nervioso.

-Perdona, perdona, pensé que sería gracioso – continúa riendo.

-No lo ha sido.

-¿Sabes? Por un momento, cuando saltaste y te vi nadando bajo el agua, pensé que eras una sirena – ríe – me alegro de haber podido ver eso. Al final tu me has mostrado algo que yo nunca he visto.

"Te mostraré algo que nunca has visto". Esas fueron las palabras de Rin que me convencieron para unirme al relevo medley a principios de verano. ¿Una sirena? ¿Yo? Las sirenas no existen…

-Creo que deberías hacerte nadador profesional – dice y me mira seriamente.

-¿Todavía estas con eso? – suspiro.

-No. Ahora va enserio. Creo que sería una pena desperdiciar ese talento tuyo para la natación. Claro, nadie te va a obligar a hacerlo, y menos yo, que no soy nadie para obligarte. Tu destino y tu futuro están en tus manos, y como has dicho antes, es algo que debes decidir tu solo, sin ayuda de ajenos.

¿Eh? Esto es raro… ¿Rin está admitiendo que no lo conseguirá? Esto es muy raro. Le miro y veo que está sonriendo. Pero… esa sonrisa es falsa, es una sonrisa triste, no está feliz.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto. Él me mira sorprendido sin entender.

-No me pasa nada. ¿Por qué?

-No te ves bien. Pareces estar triste.

-¿Eh? No estoy triste, Haru-chan.. Me conoces muy bien, sabes que no sé ocultar las cosas – ríe.

-Precisamente por eso puedo decir que no estás bien.

Me acerco a él y pego mi frente a la suya. Está ardiendo. Tiene fiebre, y está aquí dentro. Le cojo del brazo y le arrastro fuera del agua. Le dejo mi toalla para que se seque mientras yo me visto.

-Si no te secas te vas a resfriar – dice mirándome.

-Tu no deberías ponerte peor de lo que ya estás.

Tras decir aquello, Rin acaba de secarse y se viste, y lo llevo a la cabaña. Subo a la habitación y hago que se estire sobre mi cama. Le indico que se quede ahí quieto y salgo un momento de la habitación para ir a buscar un cubo o algo para poner agua fría y un paño. Cuando vuelvo, le pongo el paño mojado sobre la frente.

-Descansa y no te muevas mucho.

Rin sonríe levemente y se queda dormido rápidamente. Le miro y suspiro. Parece un niño pequeño, ocultando sus debilidades ante los otros. Así solo conseguirá dañarse a si mismo.

-Haru-chan – dice en sueños, le miro – lo siento.

Continúo mirándole sin entender muy bien que le pasa, esperando que diga algo más, pero pasa el rato y no dice nada. Suspiro, remojo el paño y vuelvo a ponérselo en la frente. Bajo a buscar a la profesora y le pido una venda fría. Cuando subo, le quito el paño y le pongo la venda fría en la frente. Eso será más efectivo.

Un par de horas después, Rin despierta completamente recuperado de aquella fiebre repentina.

-¿Estás mejor? – le pregunto.

-Sí.

-Eh – llamo su atención – mientras dormías, te has disculpado por algo.

-¿De verdad? – dice y asiento con la cabeza esperando que me explique el porqué.

-Iba dirigida directamente a mí.

-Oh… Tranquilo, no tiene importancia. ¿Está abierto aún el comedor? Tengo hambre – dice para cambiar de tema.

Asiento y ambos bajamos juntos a cenar.

Al día siguiente, último día del campamento, recogimos nuestras cosas y las cargamos en el autobús. Por la mañana hicimos lo que queríamos y luego, cuando llega la tarde, subimos todos al autobús para salir de vuelta a Iwatobi.

Rei, Nagisa, y Makoto se han sentado al final del todo los tres juntos, y Rin y yo nos hemos puesto un poco más adelante. Los tres del final estaban dormidos, y tanto Rin como yo estábamos medio muertos del sueño, pero a pesar de eso, intentamos no dormirnos en ningún momento. De repente, Rin se levanta de un salto y va hacia la profesora. Le dice algo y luego vuelve a nuestro asiento. Me coge del brazo y tira de mi hacia fuera del autobús.

-¡No tardéis mucho! – exclama la profesora.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Le he dicho a Ama-chan-sensei que me he olvidado una cosa en el lago, que no la pude recoger ayer por las prisas que me metías al tener fiebre.

-Perdona, no sabías que te habías olvidado algo.

Tiró de mí con más rapidez hacia el lago. Llegamos en poco rato, y una vez allí, veo a Rin suspirar de espaldas a mí, mirando hacia el sol. Se gira hacia a mí y me alarga un papel doblado.

-No lo mires hasta llegar a Iwatobi.

-¿Qué es?

-Ya lo verás. Y… la verdad es que no me había olvidado nada.

-¿Eh?

-Quería disculparme. Lo siento, Haru-chan – dice.

Otra vez aquellas palabras. ¿Qué quiere decir con aquello? ¿Por qué se disculpa? No ha hecho nada malo para tener que disculparse conmigo. ¿Puede que se esté disculpando por haber estado toda la semana molestándome con el tema del dibujo? No, no creo que sea eso, Rin no es de los que se preocupan por cosas así.

-Por favor, espero que puedas perdonarme – dice y le caen algunas lágrimas del rostro.

Al verle llorar por primera vez, me sorprendo bastante y me quedo paralizado unos segundos sin saber muy bien que hacer, pero luego me acerco a él y le pongo una mano sobre la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo. El me mira con sorpresa y me abraza, rompiendo a llorar más fuerte aún. No entiendo que le pasa, pero no quiero verle así.

-Haru – me llama, sin usar esta vez el "chan".

Le miro y él se limpia las lágrimas que aún caían de sus ojos. Después de unos segundos sin hacer nada, se acerca un poco más y deposita un suave y rápido beso sobre mis labios. Eso solo consigue que entienda menos cosas aún, pero noto como mi rostro se torna rojo rápidamente. Rin se ríe un poco y camina en dirección al autobús otra vez.

-Volvamos, ya tengo lo que me había olvidado de hacer antes de volver.

Le sigo. ¿Olvidado de hacer antes de volver? ¿Se refiere a… el beso? Llevo mis dedos a mis labios sin que él se dé cuenta, dudando de muchas cosas y sin entender nada. Caminamos sin decir absolutamente nada hasta volver al autobús. Subimos, y volvemos a nuestros sitios de antes.

Me siento al lado de la ventana, y Rin a mi lado. El autobús se pone en marcha y al poco rato de comenzar el viaje, noto algo sobre mi hombro. Al mirar, Rin estaba dormido apoyado sobre mí. Cansado, decido dormir un poco también, y dejo reposar mi cabeza sobre la de Rin.

Cuando llegamos a Iwatobi, la profesora nos despierta y nos pide a cada uno nuestros dibujos. Cuando se lo doy, Rin lo mira por encima y se ríe un poco. Luego, Rin le da el suyo. Era el dibujo del policía que vi el día anterior. ¿Rin quiere ser policía? Pensaba que quería ser nadador olímpico…

-¿Una sirena? – dice y ríe.

-Fue tu idea – digo simplemente recordando cuando dijo que al verme nadar pensó que era una sirena.

Bajamos del autobús y me junto con los demás abajo. Rin se nos acerca y nos mira a todos, Rei incluido.

-Chicos, me ha encantado pasar este campamento de verano con vosotros – sonríe animadamente – Espero con ansias volver a encontrarnos.

-Yo también, Rin-chan – exclama Nagisa y abraza a Rin.

-Ya, ya, Nagisa, tranquilo, que no se va para siempre, dentro de poco volveremos a verle por clase – dice Makoto y Nagisa se separa de Rin.

Makoto mira a Rin y le revuelve un poco el pelo.

-A mi también me ha gustado mucho pasar este verano contigo, Rin-chan.

Rei sonríe amigablemente y asiente, se despide de Rin con la mano, sin decir nada. Rin nos mira a todos y luego se da la vuelta en dirección a su casa. Todos nos separamos, y yo voy con Makoto hacia casa. No decimos nada en el camino. Al llegar, nos despedimos y yo subo a casa. En cuanto entro, dejo caer las dos mochilas y saco el papel que Rin me había dado en el lago.

"_Haru-chan, lo siento mucho. Debería de haberte dicho esto en persona, pero_

_no me veía capaz de hacerlo, espero que puedas perdonármelo._

_Me alegro mucho de haber podido pasar este verano contigo y con los demás. _

_Ha sido todo muy divertido y me gustaría repetirlo en verano que viene"_

¿De verdad necesita escribir una carta para decirme lo que ya sé? Continúo leyendo.

"_Pero… por mala suerte, no va a poder ser. Me iré a Australia, a una escuela_

_especializada en natación. Allí podré prepararme para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser_

_nadador olímpico, como mi padre. _

_No volveré hasta dentro de dos o tres años, puede que más"_

¿Qué? Mi sorpresa no podía ser mayor. Y mi tristeza tampoco. Noto que mis piernas fallan y caigo al suelo, notando las lágrimas que se creaban en mis ojos amenazando con caer.

"_Haru-chan, lo siento, perdóname._

_Te quiero mucho"_

_**En el ultimo momento! Espero que entre dentro a pesar de ser el último día jaja Espero que guste ya que me he esforzado mucho en esto, y lamento mucho hacer sufrir así a Haru q-q **_

_**Besos, Takane'chan.**_


End file.
